The Random Story
by SwimmingTwilightLover96
Summary: This is what me and 2 friends wrote one day during class when we were supposed to be studying. Yeah. It's odd, yet funny. if you like it, maybe ill add more. all that stuff of recognition goes to allie, kayla, and me . enjoy!


Book 1:It was a normal sleepover. Well, it started out like one, anyway. I knew we weren't dreaming, because this was all too real. When I woke up, I was no longer in my sleeping bag on the living room floor of Madi's house. We were in the middle of a ship, out in open water. I sat straight up and found myself still in the jeans and cami I had crawled into bed in. I swayed with the ship, and found myself nauseas. I poked Madi and Ally till they woke up, and they joined me in my panic.

"About time you girls wake up," a voice said. Oh, it was too familiar.

I looked straight up into the face of…

"Johnny Depp?" Madi cried. "Whoa, am I dreaming?"

"I'm sorry, who?" the pirate said. "Are you time travelers or something?"

"She means Jack Sparrow," Ally put in.

"Captain," I corrected before Jack could. He gave me a look.

"We're from the 21st century," Ally explained. "I'm not sure how we got her, but hi. I'm Madi. This is Ally and Lindsay."

"Funny," he mused. "I've got 3 famous brothers from the 21st century in the brig." As soon as he said that, we jumped up, all of us in our jeans and camis, and rocketed into the brig.

"Nick Joe and Kevin!" Ally screamed. "Hi! Big fans, big fans. What are you doing here?"

Nick looked around, letting his eyes settle on me. I wanted to scream. "Not sure. You?"

Ally was smiling at Joe. "Not a clue, but I think I like it. I want to stay here."

Madi smiled at Kevin. "Yah, moving on-"

"What on Earth are you thinking?" came another familiar voice. Ally and I stopped dead, while Madi continued to smile at Kevin. We knew who this was. Only one person belonged to a person with voice.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered in awe. Ally and I practically threw each other out of the way as we raced to the last cell. The hottest vampire ever was sitting on the bench, looking bored. We both screamed, and he winced.

"How dare they lock Edward Cullen in the brig?" Ally cried. "Okay, can't you just rip the bars apart? Duh!"

"Yeah," he said and did so.

"Is there really a Bella?" I asked quickly, hoping there wasn't.

He gave me a look. "Um, yes, Bella is real. And so are Renesmee and Jacob."

"Shoot," Ally muttered. "Stupid Bella."

"I heard that."

"Sorry Edward."

Madi was still talking to Kevin when the 3 of us came back. "Who's this?" she asked, motioning to Edward.

I sighed. We REALLY needed to get Madi to read Twilight. "This is Edward Cullen, the hot vampire," I explained, receiving another look from Edward.

"Oh that one you go crazy over at lunch?" she asked, and we both blushed.

"No the other one," Ally said quickly.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Mmm hmm."

"We're not that obsessed," I said in a grumbling voice. "Just a little bit." Another look. "Okay, maybe a lot, but can you blame us? I mean, really."

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, pulling my camera out of my pocket. "We have to take pictures for Rheanna. She'll kill us if she knows we met Edward Cullen and didn't get pictures."

Edward helped the Jonas Brothers out of their cell. "I want pictures for Kayla too!" I cried. "She'll kill me. And I need autographs or I die a slow, painful death."

The guys must have thought we were crazy. We walked back up onto the deck, and came face to face with Orlando Bloom. Unfortunately, Keria Knightly was standing next to him. "NO!" Madi shouted. With the help of Ally and me, we shoved "Elizabeth" into the brig Kayla then saved the Jonas Brothers from Orlando when he was trying to steal Nick's awesome fro! When did Kayla get here?!

We looked concerned about her, so we had Johnny Depp drag her down to the brig, and we made it Kayla's personal "happy place". She was curled up on the floor, screaming that she loved Edward and that Bella must die! Edward looked scared so we dragged him away and assured him we wouldn't let Kayla hurt Bella.

"I'd be a better Bella!" she screamed as we shut the door. Hopefully she would fall asleep. Nick was carefully combing out his hair. Madi did all she could to contain her laughter. Wow, that was interesting.

I heard Kayla screaming about vampire squirrels and we all started to laugh hysterically. And when a squirrel with fangs jumped onto the ship, we all screamed and flung it down into the brig. And all of us stayed human but Kayla, who was bit by a vampire squirrel, lived normal, happy lives. And Kayla spent her days eating nuts and scampering up trees, as being half squirrel.

The End

Book 2:

We stayed on Jack's ship for several more days, watching Kayla scurry around the ship in search of nuts. She literally squeaked like a squirrel, and we all just found it hilarious. Well, all except Elizabeth, who was sulking in the corner. She'd get over herself.

We threw peanuts to Kayla, who grabbed them, clutching them madly and nibbling on them like a real squirrel. I regretted not having a video camera, because this was just too good.

But when Kayla got mad at us, she flung the peanuts and we had to run away because she had a good arm. And then we all hid in Jack's office, laughing hysterically at her actions. We docked the next day and Kayla saw a tree.

You could literally see the hearts in her eyes as she went over and gave the tree a big hug. She screamed that this was the best gift the ninja bunnies had ever given to her and the vampire squirrel population.


End file.
